On the present market, diapers for infants include the cloth diaper, the disposable diaper and the all-in-one diaper. As regards the diapers for infants, there are the health and sanitation issues, the energy and environment cost issues, as well as the economics involved in using each type.
As for use of the cloth diaper, frequent diaper changes are required in order to keep child dry and to help reduce infections such as diaper rash. Cloth diaper absorbs moisture, but it does not necessarily wick moisture away from the body. Thus, it becomes saturated very quickly. For preventing further spread of the moisture, outer waterproof covers or the so-called all-in-one diapers are used. Said all-in-one diaper combines itself with protective waterproof outer cover. With such covers or combinations, the parent cannot observe that the diaper is already wet. It has the same technical problem to the disposable diaper. Furthermore, said all-in-one diapers may also include absorbent disposable insert, which can be made of multiple layers of cotton or reusable pads.
As regards the diaper applied, other issue focuses on the comfort of the baby. In order to ensure retention and to prevent leakage but not so tight as to be uncomfortable or hamper blood circulation in the child's legs and to create high humidity or moisture within the diaper, the diaper has essentially to be snug. Said discomfortable or hampering of blood circulation in the child's legs are caused by elastic leg openings.
Further, hook and loop fasteners generally only allow for waist adjustment and do nothing for the leg openings.
Obviously the key issues are to ensure that the baby stays as dry and comfortable as possible and for as long as possible with the least bulk possible.